faldonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage PVP
Introduction: Mages are my favorite to duel/pk others. It can do so many spells that makes it much fun. There three different type of mages. Magic mages (most common), int mages and con mages (those are more from camping monsters with poison so i wouldnt descirbe this one) Stat Points Stamina Each stamina will give you 1 hit point. Stamina + tactics (skill) = hit points, your life Intelligence Each intelligence will give you 1 mana points. Intellect + magery (skill) = mana points, your mana bar to cast spells. Magic Magic is very important for the comon mages, the magic mages! Those are my favorite. Each 40 magic points makes it to regenerate 1 mana point in 1 second faster. This skill should be maxed at lvl 400 or wathever. The more magic you got the faster you raised your mage skills to master all the spells. Skills: Thaumaturgy Wizardry Elemental magics Magery Animal Taming Optioned skills Stealth Mana Thief Tactics Skill notes and explanations Thaumaturgy- This kind of skill is to master spells which protect you. Holy armour, anti-magic are needed for almost every PvP duell. It will resist you against psychical and spell damages! Those two spells will safe your life many times (55 thaumaturgy needed, for the spell bless more). Wizardry- You will need to master Energy Bolt (95 wizardry, not sure about it). This skill will raise the magery skill the best. Magery- Your mana. Animal Taming- the higher the Animal Taming skill is the more pets you could cast and to protect you. Highest amount of pets you could get is 16. So you could do 4 casts of lvl 10 summoned slimes (each gives 5) that makes it 20 pets to cover your ass! The Optioned skills Stealth- This is a skill to hide yourself. The opponent wouldnt see you till your casting/unstealhting. Some people (i don't, so dont ask me) have a cheat which will show also stealhted people). Not for Paladin religion This skill is very usefull for int mages. Those will hide and sneak around you than gives you a damn full bar of e-bolt and thats very deadly Mana Thief- This skill will steal the mana (till your mana bar is full) from the opponent. It could be usefull but i never use it in duels because im a pvp magic mage. My mana will go fast up so i wouldnt need to MT a other sorcerer. Not for Paladin religion Tactics- This skill will raise by hitting with weapons (rapier + shield will raises it fastest). It would be nice to have 100 minimal tactics but not important. Equipment Stats, resist and spell bonuses There are many items that gives stat points extra. Those are very nice. A great mage item with the pre/suffs wolf/wiz, noble/slaying etc will makes it worth more. Resists are very usefull, i prefer resist first than stats bonuses as second. You would need them duelling against mages! Spell bonuses, those are very lovely to get higher spells than lvl 10s . Rich people Helmets- Arch Margi Head dress,Necromancers hat,awesome pre/suffs Vulture's Helm like noble/wolf/wiz Weapons Note: I prefer 1 handed weapons. Because you can use a shield with it. That could gives you Blocks damage, spells, stats and resist bonuses! Shields are imho very important! ----1 Handed-Crystal Dagger (1 handed), wolf/noble-slaying Ice Dagger, ----2 Handed-Merlin's staff (with a awesome pres/uff) Body Armours- Master robe, cape of legends, Darkness plate Shields- Aegis, shield of heaven, Shining Force, Nature shield Gloves- gauntlets of Dead Boots- awesome pre/suffed boots, flaming feet, arctic winter boots Rings- evil ring of evil, awesome pre/suffed wizardry talisman Poor people Helmets- Vulture's Helm Don't use normal Wiz hats, sorc hats etc in PvP agains opponent as warriors. V-helm will prevent most critical hits and normal hats doenst! Weapons Note: I prefer 1 handed weapons. Because you can use a shield with it. That could gives you Blocks damage, spells, stats and resist bonuses! Shields are imho very important! ----1 Handed- Noble/Slaying dagger or any other with pre/suffs which gives you resist and/or stat points! ----2 Handed Wolf/Noble-Wiz/Slaying Wizard's Staff, Merlin's staff Body Armour- Wolf/Noble/Cold-Wiz/Slaying/Sadness mage robe, Monk robe Shields- ghoul's lantern, Wolf/Noble-Wiz/Slaying Shield Gloves- gauntlets of casting, hands of Wizardry, touch of death with slaying/acient wisdom Suffixs Boots- good pre/suffed boots like blue/sorc are cheap ass. Rings- wizardry talisman, Wisdom and wizardry rings etc and pendants ofcourse for the resist against mages! And if you like to pk you could use guild broaches against clitnewbs. 5. General tactics Standing still- Standing still in a area with your (summoning slimes or summoning wolves)pets covering you. Stand still and wait till your opponent arrived. using Nova sometimes so you would know the opponent is coming/around they could be stealthing!. When they are in the area and they show up than you do the spells curse and posion cloud. Than every second count for the opponent to get cured of the poison! Than try to bolt him down but ofcourse always get an eye on your life because if you die its all over! Walking/teleporting around- Hunt for your opponent. When you move you are harder to get targetted for your opponents. When you are in team PvP-ing, always heal your buddy, don't forget that! 6. Class-Specific Strategies Mages Very easy to very hard Those are the same as you! Your best spells are the opponents best spells to! First try his poison resist, use curse with pcloud or dark touch. You always got to think further! When the opponent is e-bolting you try to heal your self with greater heal or lesser heal. You will stay allive mostly (unless its a super high lvl mage and your low lvl, don't duel than. He will bolt you down easy ). After that he might get lower hp because of the poison and bolt him down. He bolted you so he wouldnt have mana at that moment and you got mana because you used a healing spell which doesnt afford that much of mana. Now this is your chance try to bolt him down. When the other casts summoning pets you should do it to. Protect yourself against them and dont get trapped in them. Use Nova to kill the pets and do damage on the opponent. You gotta look out for int mages, those bastards could indeed bolt your down! Try to hide in your pets. Always use Holy armour and Antimagic together. To be polymorphed or a chicken works fine to. It makes you harder to get targetting just like teleporting around. Item use which and why. Against mages i preffer resist than stat points bonuses on items would be usefull. Try to get as high possible poison resist. Could be gained by using evil rings of evil, necromancers hat, shield of heaven, nature shield. No poison resist is deadly for all in PvP! Berserk Warriors Note: Low lvl-ers warriors have a very weak run. They shoulnd't be able to get close to you. When they are around lvl 300 they might have some zerk run. High lvl-ers aren't not so easy, they might have a good run speed. Item use which and why. Darkness plate! it will adds +1 lvl Slowed Action to your char. The armour has also a nice blockrate of 65 and it do add some intelect and magic bonuses. You should also using a Aegis for the stat point bonuses and damages blocks, *if you could * Always use a helmet which says: Prevent Most Critical Hits. And always cast Holy Armour at the beginning of each duel! Make it harder to get yourself targetting by Polymorphed or Corwadiced. Zerkers with slow two handed weapons Very easy to medium These warriors are kinda easy. Most of the times they are the warriors with the big damage but they almost always forget about resistens. If they are care about that they will probalby wearing a Master robe. So this means you could poison the opponent and try to trap him into your summoning pets. And or use Medusas Stare to freeze him. When he got lower hp (like half) try to bolt him to death. You should only watch out for their big damage. If you are low lvl they will probalby need three hits to kill you, that's because the damage cap. But if they do a critical hit you probalby dead . You can always teleport away after a hit and heal yourself. Always bring yourself in savety by healing because those warriors couldnt hit you from a other place in the area. They always needs to be close to hit you. High lvl-ers are medium to kill. Those are very fast with their run. If you are rich you should look for a Darkness plate which adds 1 lvl Slowed Action to your char. This is a mighty spell. Best way is to trap your opponent in summoning pets (when you got low Animal Taming skil it would probalby be hard...) and what i like to do is nova. Nova will rape his hp off fast because when they are trapped in the pets you couldnt target him/her with e-bolt good and you want the opponent so fast as possible dead. Zerkers with fast weapons Medium Those people are probalby using w-claws, souls blade, master sword or a assassin blade. Always cast summoning pets at these fights. You wouldn't these deadly monsters close they could kill you in a second. They people are always ar-hacking. It's just a duel tactic for them... Archers Very Easy Hide against your army of pets, always let them stay close to you. These archers will try to hit you from far in the area. And again poison them, e-bolt them to death. Battle mages Note: these B-mages are very various to duel with. They don't have a fast mana regeneration but they will use antimagic and pets to cover them. Battle mages with slow two handed weapons Medium Use your summoning pets so those will cover you from the opponents summoning pets. Than you might try to use nova. They could die fast, most times these battle mages do have high damage but not high hp. Battle mages with fast weapons Hard These are hard, they will rape your summoning pets fast like they would rape you. Try to get away from them. Teleport away to a other place now he's summoning pets and yours wouldnt get away. This would be your chance to poison your opponent. Than try to get in the bunch of summoning pets and nova them to death and summone your pets again. The only good thing is that teleport is nerfed. Battle mages aren't able to do long castings of teleport. It will waste their mana